The present invention relates generally to power strips and particularly to power strips fixed to power cords that provide extended delivery of electrical power for a location spaced at a distance from a fixed position electrical power outlet.
In modern homes and offices, it is conventional to position duplex electrical outlets at spaced strategic locations in almost every room. Many rooms will often include more than one of such fixed location wall-mounted duplex electrical outlet for supplying power to a wide variety of appliances and equipment. Despite the number and position of such wall-mounted duplex outlets, it often becomes necessary to supply one or more appliances or pieces of equipment with power at a position sufficiently spaced from any duplex outlet that an electrical extension cord is required.
When such an electrical extension is required, the presence of the electrical cord of the extension often contributes to an unsightly appearance and may even result in a safety hazard if not carefully directed so as to avoid pedestrian traffic and the like. To achieve a neater and cleaner appearance, and help minimize any possible safety hazards, various reel and take-up devices have been employed such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,351,379; 4,123,012; 4,177,961; and 4,687,154. Additionally, some power strips have been provided with a cord storing feature. Examples of such power strips are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,290,453; 4,095,871; 4,778,125; 4,867,701; D-294,487; and French Patent 803,250.
All of the take-up devices and power strips shown in the listed patents reduce the length of free electrical cord thereby achieving a neater and safer area. However, except for the strip shown in Wiand U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,701, the take-up devices and power strips themselves are generally not esthetically appealing. The Wiand device achieves its neat and clean appearance by providing the cord storing feature in a separate cradle in which the power strip is then removable mounted. While this is an acceptable solution in certain situations, in other situations it is desirable to provide an esthetically appealing power strip having an integral cord adjustment feature. From a manufacturing point of view it is desirable to achieve such a structure in as simple a manner as possible so as to reduce assembly costs while retaining safety and reliability.